


Moonstar: The End

by Bether



Series: FanFic100 (Dani Moonstar) [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: fanfic100, Deathfic, Dystopia, Future Fic, Gen, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Original Character Death(s), POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Post-Canon, Tragedy, Unhappy Ending, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bether/pseuds/Bether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the same vein as other Marvel 'The End' stories, Dani Moonstar (and other nameless mutants) reaches her own (tragic) ending. || <a href="http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/">FanFic100</a> #3: Ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonstar: The End

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by genocide imagery.
> 
> **Disclaimer: **Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of Marvel Characters, Inc. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

It was an end. The end, maybe, though she couldn't be entirely sure. Sam once told her that he thought every ending was a new beginning. She wondered if he still thought that as they beat him over and over until he finally couldn't get up again. What was his beginning then?

She wished the skies were red—or maybe dark and ominous. It didn't feel right for an ending of this magnitude to occur on a cloudless, sun-filled day. It made her feel her own insignificance and she didn't like it. It seemed as though the world was saying, "I'm here, and I'm going to keep on being here even when you're not."

But maybe that was the point—things _would_ keep going. And if they kept going how they'd been going, well… it really was just the beginning. She wished that was a good thing but it wasn't.

Giant billboards proclaiming all the help and happiness being provided by the government mocked her. _His_ smiling face—so friendly and vibrant—cursed her.

_(Just the beginning.)_

It was a short march from camp to the empty field that was their destination. Faceless men and women in matching uniforms leading the way, never faltering; never stopping to question.

An old man was walking in front of her and a young boy holding his baby sister followed her. She caught sight of the children when the line finally stopped and turned ninety degrees. There was fear on their young faces but neither made a sound—even at their ages, they knew better. By contrast, the old man—familiar but not overly so—blinked stoically.

The end looked different than she'd pictured. Staring down her fate, the only thing of value she still possessed grasped tightly in her hand. _What were they **really** scared of?_ she wondered idly.

_(Standing on the side of the line, a man raised his hand.)_

Did the others know she was finally coming to join them? What beginnings would follow once she was there? Too many questions and no answers; no more time to wonder or explore or anything else.

She looked at the nameless person staring her down. She blinked twice—seeing and not seeing at the same time. This was not meant to be her last memory. And yet…

_(The arm waved and simultaneous shots rang out.)_

A flash of light; pain. Dirt and blood mixing—_dirty_ blood. Family, lovers and friends. A lifetime of memories; dreams unfulfilled. Unending darkness enveloping. Finality.

_(The bodies fell and the uniformed people marched on. There was no ceremony—no burial or mourning.)_

It was an end.


End file.
